Successes and Setbacks
by CompanionPlease
Summary: What I think could happen in the future episode called "Successes and Setbacks."
1. Setback

**A/N: What up! This is my second Austin & Ally fic. The other one is complete so check that one out. This one is basically what I think could be going on in the future episode called "Successes and Setbacks". There were rumors of an Auslly cheek kiss and I couldn't resist. ;) So first chapter is the setback. Next chapter is the success! Read & review! And I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

The Setback

* * *

Sonic Boom was empty. Ally stared hopelessly around the store. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had 30 minutes before closing. She was contemplating closing early when her best freckled friend walked in.

"Ally!" Dez said, a sense of urgency is his voice. "Something's wrong with Austin!"

He pointed to the entrance of the music store and she watched as a familiar head of blond hair slumped towards them.

"Austin?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her and let out a sigh. He shook his head.

Ally looked at Dez worriedly. He mouthed, "I told you!"

She turned her attention back to the boy in front of her. "Austin, talk to us. We're your friends. You can tell us anything!"

Austin mumbled something. Ally frowned.

"Austin, come on. Just- just talk like a normal person, okay?"

Austin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Trish.

"Guess who got a job at the Photo Hut?"

"Trish, something's wrong with Austin," Ally explained. "We're trying to find out what exact-"

"MY PARENTS SAID THEY DON'T WANT ME DOING TEAM AUSTIN STUFF ANYMORE."

The outburst shocked the others in the room so much they all flinched.

"But- but!" Dez stuttered.

"Oh I do NOT think so!" Trish snapped. "I am not getting fired from this job AGAIN."

Ally walked around the counter to comfort Austin. She rubbed his back and then suggested they all move up to the practice room. She closed the shop early and then ran to meet the others upstairs.

"This emergency Team Austin meeting is now in session," Ally said, looking at her friends. "First things first. Austin, why won't your parents let you do Team Austin stuff?"

Austin sighed again before answering. "They said music is just a distraction from any real possible career choices. My dad wants me to be a doctor." He shivered at the thought. "I can't even stand the sight of needles!"

Dez looked over to the blond. "You don't like needles? Since when?"

"Well, does anyone really like needles?" Trish replied.

"I do!" Dez answered. Trish looked at him in horror.

Ally banged her gavel to bring things back to order. "Guys, concentrate! We have to talk to Austin's parents about this."

"It's no use, Ally. They've never been a fan of my dreams," Austin said sadly.

"But Austin, you're going somewhere! You're all over the internet!" Ally persisted.

"We could make a new video!" Dez said. "And you guys should write a new song. No rush, though," he added, seeing the looks he was getting from the songwriting duo.

"Or we could get you a gig! Have your parents ever seen you perform live?" Trish asked.

Austin scratched his head in thought. "Not since I was in a school play like, years ago."

"Well there you go!" Ally said triumphantly. "We just need to get them to come see you perform. When they see how many people show up to hear you sing, they can't say no to Team Austin!"

Austin's face brightened at the thought and sprung out of his chair. "Yeah! And we should sell tickets so they can see that it's a good career choice. Money will speak to my dad."

"So it's settled," Ally said. "Trish, set up a gig for Austin either here at the mall or at the boardwalk. And Austin, you and I can write a new song just for your parents!"

"What about me?" Dez asked, a frown on his face.

"You should film the stuff we do to prepare for his gig! That way his parents can see how hardworking Austin is."

Dez whipped out his camera right there and began filming. He walked over to Austin. "Okay Austin, anything you want to say to your parents?"

Austin looked at the camera and said simply, "I can do this!"

* * *

Austin and Ally were sitting at the piano bench working on their new song. The melody was figured out, but the lyrics were proving to be troublesome.

"Ally, what if it was about, you know, chasing dreams?" Austin suggested.

"That's a great idea! Okay, how did you feel when you first got recognized?" Ally asked.

Austin grinned and answered, "Amazing! Like I was on top of the world and could do anything!"

"Okay, good," Ally noted, scribbling in her notebook. "Anything else?"

"Um, unstoppable. I don't know. I just really felt like I belonged on stage."

Ally continued writing Austin's words down. "This is really good, Austin! I could do something with this!"

"Thanks, Ally. I know your song will be great!"

Ally blushed but shook her head. "You never know. This song could be terrible."

"Nah. I believe in you! Okay, I have to go home for a family meeting." Austin rolled his eyes before continuing, "I'm sure it's about my music. So not ready for this."

"Don't worry! Team Austin will have this fixed soon," Ally told him with a smile.

"I hope so. See ya Ally!"

"Bye Austin!"

Ally sat at the piano when she suddenly felt inspired. She played a few chords before smiling and writing furiously.

* * *

The Moon family meeting had ended with Austin stomping upstairs and slamming the door to his room. He kicked his desk before wincing and sitting down.

His parents had basically lectured him for an hour about the importance of having a good career and living a comfortable life. They told him they only wanted what was best for him. For parental figures, they were awfully ignorant, Austin decided.

His phone buzzed on his bed and he collapsed on it before answering. "Hello?"

"Austin!" It was Ally. "Sooo good news/bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Uhh good?"

"Good news: I wrote a new song!"

"Ally, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, bad news: it came out super girly. Sorry Austin!"

He sighed. "That's okay, Alls. Save it for yourself. I have plenty of songs to sing at the gig. It's not a problem."

"I know, Austin, but I know how much you wanted a new one. We can try again! I could pull an all-nighter and do it."

"Ally, it's okay, no pressure. If we come up with a new one, sweet. If not, whatever. Austin Moon doesn't need a new song to be awesome."

"Oh, but other good news: Trish got you a gig! It's at the boardwalk next Friday. Make sure your parents can come!"

"I'll try my best. No promises though."

"Everything will be fine, Austin. I promise!"

"Yeah yeah, go to bed or something. It's late."

"Okay. Night Austin!"

"Good night, Ally." He hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor next to his bed.

Setting up gigs and writing songs suddenly seemed a lot easier. Compared to convincing his parents come see him perform, anyways. If he could pull that off, it'd be a miracle.

* * *

Despite the lack of a new song for him, Austin was impressed by Ally's new one.

"It's awesome, Alls." She smiled at him before he continued, "But definitely girly. I can't wait for the day that you can perform that for people!"

"If that day ever comes," she sighed. But she brightened up quickly and looked at him. "I really want to write you a new song. We have about 9 days. I'm sure we can do it!"

He laughed at her unshakable optimism. "That's great. But can we actually get smoothies or something? I'm dying."

Ally rolled her eyes but stood up to leave.

As they made their way to the food court, they ran into Dez who whipped out his camera when he saw them.

"Sooo Austin and Ally. What are you up to right now?"

Ally shrunk behind Austin, avoiding the camera. "We're getting smoothies, actually. Wanna join us?" Austin asked the ginger.

"Uhh, depends. Do they have banapple flavor?"

"Um, sure. Whatever," Austin replied.

"Sa-WEET! I love banapples," Dez said dreamily.

As they stood in line, they recognized one of the servers.

"Guess who got a job at the Smoothie Shack?"

Ally laughed at her best friend. "You, clearly. I'm surprised to see you actually working."

"Yeah, well, I'm mostly doing it so I can have the leftovers." Her friends laughed before they began placing their orders.

"Trish, I want a strawberry banana smoothie," Austin said, still reading the menu.

"Make that two," Ally said.

"And a banapple one!" Dez said excitedly.

"What is a banapple?" Trish asked him.

"Umm a combination banana-apple. It's only the most delicious fruit to ever grace this planet," Dez answered.

"Uh, right. So 3 strawberry banana smoothies?" Trish asked her friends.

Dez let out a grunt before stomping off and sitting at a table.

"That'll be fine, Trish," Ally said, stifling a giggle.

After getting their smoothies, Austin and Ally joined their best freckled friend.

"Trish said she found the banapples," Ally lied, handing Dez a smoothie. His face lit up as he grabbed it from her hands.

"Yepp. That's banapple!"

Austin and Ally shared a look before shaking their heads ever so slightly.

Dez finished his in a matter of minutes and whipped out his video camera yet again.

"Okay, we're here with Austin and Ally, the musically inclined half of Team Austin. So tell us about what you two do."

"Well, Ally does most of the songwriting. I help out sometimes but I'm helpless when it comes to lyrics. But I do love being on stage, so I get to perform the songs!" Austin said excitedly.

"Yeah, what he said," Ally answered nervously.

"Okayyy. So what inspires your songs?" Dez continued, pointing the camera towards Ally.

In response, she began chewing her hair and shrinking underneath the table. Dez returned the camera to point at Austin who shot his ginger friend a worried look.

"I think what Ally was trying to say is that life inspires her songs?" Austin smiled sheepishly while shrugging.

Dez shut off the camera.

* * *

The days leading up to the gig passed quickly. Austin and Ally tried to write a new song, but with no luck; Trish had gotten 7 or 8 new jobs; and Dez had captured awkward footage of all of them trying to get ready for the gig. Austin even convinced his parents to come see him perform.

It was Thursday afternoon when Austin walked into the practice room and began pacing back and forth. Ally turned around from the piano to observe him.

"Uh, Austin?"

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"My parents are just so- so- UGH!" He threw his hands up in agitation before taking a seat next to Ally. "I just want to be honest with them about my dreams, but I feel like I'm letting them down. I'm not trying to be a disappointment. I just want them to want this for me."

"Austin! Austin!" Ally shook her friend excitedly. "I can write you a new song! A new song that's not girly!"

The blond boy's head shot up in surprise. "Really? Now?"

"Yes!" She began scribbling in her notebook. "But this might require an all-nighter..." she thought out loud.

"I'll stay up with you!" Austin said, bursting with excitement.

"But you have to perform tomorrow!" Ally frowned.

"No big deal. I've done it before. Come on, Ally, we got this!"

The two settled down for a long night of songwriting.

* * *

The next morning, Ally woke up to find herself drooling on the piano. Austin had fallen off the bench and was curled up in a ball on the floor. She leaned over to shake him awake.

"Austin. Austin!"

The boy shot up and looked around hurriedly. "Wha- What's going on? What happened?" he asked groggily.

"I think we finished the song. You have your gig tonight!"

They both attempted to wipe the sleep from their eyes while yawning.

"Thanks, Ally," Austin said, standing.

"No problem, Austin! But we should both get at least a little sleep."

"Sounds good. See you in a few hours?" Ally nodded in response before crawling onto the couch and passing out.

* * *

Team Austin was huddled together backstage. Austin had his guitar slung over his back and Ally was perpetually gnawing on her hair.

"Did you see them?" Austin asked.

"Your parents? Not yet..." Dez said, looking over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the audience.

"But it's a huge crowd," Ally noted, observing the look of concern on Austin's face.

"I sold 200 tickets!" Trish said, trying to back Ally up.

"I'm sure they're here," Ally said with a smile. "Now, group hug?"

They all tightened their circle and began laughing.

After separating, Austin made his way to the stage.

He began with A Billion Hits and made his way through the setlist. All of the songs went great without a hitch. Team Austin had decided to close the concert with the new song. Dez walked a stool out for Austin to sit on since it was a bit more chill than his usual songs.

Austin looked out into the crowd and frowned. He hadn't managed to find his parents yet. Had they even shown up.

"Hey everyone! So this is a new one that my partner Ally and I write. It's called The Truth."

He played the song, his heart sinking.

At the end of it, he was greeted with a standing ovation. He smiled and waved at the crowd before taking his exit.

His friends were waiting for him, all looking excited.

"Austin, you were great!" Ally yelled, hugging him.

He shook his head at them. "They didn't show up."

Ally let go of him and backed up. "How do you know?"

"I didn't see them in the crowd, and I just have this feeling..." he trailed off.

"Group hug?" Dez suggested to the somber circle of friends.

But no one moved.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Anyways, read & review! Ch. 2 will be up soon? :)**


	2. The Success

**A/N: So here it is! The success. Thanks so much for the kind reviews. Hopefully you guys will like the second half just as much. I still don't own Austin & Ally. What a bummer!**

* * *

Ally was working Sonic Boom on a busy Saturday afternoon. Team Austin, distracted by the disappointment caused by Austin's parents, had failed to have a real meeting this week. Ally heard a crash behind her and let out a sigh before turning around.

Dez was holding a baseball bat and on the ground next to him was a gong. He shot a fearful look at her before shrugging. "This is how I let out my emotions?" he said, hoping it would soften Ally's anger.

"I'm upset too, Dez, but you still can't play baseball with a gong. That's not even possible anyways. You'd be better off playing with a piccolo-"

Dez brightened and ran to the corner of the store holding woodwind instruments. Ally shook her head at her own stupidity and chose to ignore the following crash.

"Guess who got a job as Austin's manager?" The familiar singsong voice of Trish was welcome to Ally.

"But you were already Austin's manager," Ally said, smiling at her friend with a confused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guess who the best manager in the world is?" Trish asked.

"Trish, what did you do?" Ally asked, stepping towards her friend.

"Well even though Austin's parents didn't show up to his gig, the record company who asked for his demo did!"

"Yeah, he gave them his demo, but they never called back," Ally pointed out, shaking her head. She couldn't help but remember how disappointed Austin was.

"Apparently they just wanted to see how dedicated he was to his dream. When they heard about the gig, they decided to hear how he sounded live."

"And?" Ally prompted.

"And they want to give him a record deal!"

"WHAT!" Ally shrieked, causing Dez to return to the front of the store with a guilty look on his face.

"I didn't-" he started but realized that Ally looked happy rather than upset.

"Trish got Austin a record deal!"

Dez squealed and joined the other two while they jumped up and down in excitement.

"Where's Austin?" Ally asked excitedly. "We have to tell him! This is the best news!"

As if on cue, Austin wandered into Sonic Boom, looking confused at the commotion in front of him. "What's going on?"

Ally and Dez both went to say something but were cut off by Trish.

"Guess who the best manager in the world is?"

Austin continued looking at them confused.

"Trish got you a record deal!" Ally squealed, running up to hug her best blond friend.

After she let go, she watched as his eyes grew big. "But-but-"

"Remember that company you sent the demo to? They came to your boardwalk gig and decided to give you a chance!"

"No way! Trish, you're amazing!" He leaned down to hug her before screaming with the rest of their friends. The jumping resumed but soon, Austin came to a halt. He looked at the ground, a frown taking over his face. "I can't take it," he said.

The rest of Team Austin stopped jumping to look at him.

"Austin, that's crazy!" Ally said.

"Yeah, dude, you have to do this!" Dez added.

"My parents would never let me," Austin replied.

"Well, tell them the good news first! They might surprise you, Austin," Ally answered.

But he shook his head and looked back to the ground. "They don't understand."

"Austin, look at me!" Trish snapped. The sound made everyone cringe but they turned to look at her. "I just got off the phone with your mom. We're all invited to dinner at your house tonight to talk about this great news! Now stop moping!"

Austin looked at her in awe. "What? All of you?"

"Sweet! What's for dinner?" Dez asked, which received him a smack from Trish.

"You whack-a-doodle! Concentrate! Tonight is not about the food- it's about Austin!"

Austin smiled at all his friends. "You guys are the best! Having people there to support me will be a nice change."

"Group hug?" Trish prompted.

They all rushed forward to embrace, laughter taking over.

* * *

Team Austin had all gone their separate ways to get ready for dinner. Austin was now pacing in his room, fiddling with his tie. He opted for a more conservative look in the hopes of pleasing his father somehow. He had even put on khakis for the occasion.

The doorbell rang to distract him from his thoughts. He rushed downstairs to open it, knowing his friends were finally there.

The door swung open to reveal all 3 of them: Dez wearing an outrageous cardigan while rocking his formal backpack, Ally in the dress she had planned on wearing to the awards show a month ago, and Trish was wearing a striped skirt with a bright blue blouse. Overall, they had dressed to impress.

Austin ushered them in and dragged them towards the empty dining room.

"Okay, guys. Remember, no talking about any mishaps in my career. Just the good stuff. And let me bring up the record deal, okay?"

His friends nodded in response, despite Trish's eye roll.

"Okay, how should we sit?" Ally asked.

"Does that matter?" Trish replied.

"Yes!" Ally exclaimed. "We need a balance of power. If his parents find our weak spot, we're doomed!"

"Okay, Trish and Dez should be together," Austin said.

"What? No way!" The two said in unison.

"Austin's right. Dez is...well, crazy and easily distracted. No offense, Dez." Dez just shrugged. "And Trish, you're the manager and you command attention when you talk. And you can keep Dez on topic. And Austin can encourage me when I'm sure I'm about to vomit," Ally finished, attempting to smile.

"You guys are so great!" Dez said which earned him a strange look from the group.

"Okaaaay, anyways. We're having spaghetti and meatballs. So don't be sloppy either," Austin said.

"Does your dad hate messy people?" Ally asked.

"No, my mom is just like, super OCD." They all nodded before taking their seats.

"Austin!" a voice called from the kitchen, "can you help carry stuff in there?"

"Sure thing, Mom!" Austin got up to go help his mother and Ally shot him a thumbs up.

Austin returned shortly after, a short blonde woman following him. After they set all of the food down, the woman turned to the young people at the table.

"So this is Team Austin, huh?" she asked with a smile. They all nodded in response. "I'm Austin's mom. You can call me Mimi!"

"I'm Trish," Trish said, starting the introductions. "I'm Austin's manager."

"And a great one at that," Austin's mom said.

"I'm Dez, resident filmmaker for Team Austin," Dez said, reaching over to shake Mrs. Moon's hand.

"Dez, we've met. And I'm a fan of your work," she answered, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Ally. I write songs. Whatever!" she said, a bit too chill.

Austin shot her a look.

"Oh, Ally. You look beautiful in that dress!" Ally grinned in response before looking downcast. "And your songs are brilliant. Austin is always talking about how talented you are!"

"Mom!"

"Oh, honey. Calm down. All I'm saying is that I love Ally's songs." She smiled at the 4 friends gathered there.

Austin had shrunk into his chair, a blush creeping up his face. His three friends looked at him strangely.

"Mike, honey! Time for dinner!" Mimi yelled. At the mention of his dad, Austin shifted in his chair, trying to make himself look presentable.

The group was soon joined by a tall man with dirty blond hair. He had glasses and wore a stern look. "Hello, everyone," he said, smiling ever so slightly.

He sat down and there was an awkward silence. Austin kept shifting in his seat and Ally decided to save him.

"Mr. Moon, I'm Ally Dawson. I write songs with Austin." She smiled at the older man.

"Ah, so this is the Ally I've been hearing so much about." Austin shrunk back into his seat. "Austin says you're very talented."

Ally blushed and muttered, "Thanks."

"And a pleasure to see you again, Dez," Austin's dad said.

"Always, Mr. Moon!" Dez answered nervously.

"I'm Trish, Austin's..." she faltered before finishing, "manager. I'm his manager! Wooo Team Austin!" she finished with false enthusiasm. She looked down at the floor.

"Nice to meet you Trish." Mr. Moon answered with a smile.

"Well now that that's out of the way, how about we dig in?" Mimi suggested. Everyone at the table nodded and began passing the food around.

"Sooo," Trish said, trying to start some sort of conversation. "Austin's gig last weekend went really well. I sold 200 tickets!"

"Yeah, I was sorry I missed it. I had a business meeting come up," Mr. Moon responded.

The table went silent again.

"You missed our new song," Ally piped up. "Austin wanted to write it just for-" Austin looked at her and drew a finger across his throat, shaking his head furiously. "Just for fun!" Ally finished. "Funny fun fun!" She shook hear head again and looked at her plate.

"Mr. Moon, did you see the last video we made for Austin's website?" Dez asked hopefully.

Mr. Moon put his fork down. "The one with the goose?"

Dez nodded.

"It was...interesting."

Everyone continued to pick at their food.

"Dad, I actually have something to tell you," Austin said.

His friends looked at him, surprised that he had actually managed to say something. Mr. Moon turned to face the boy sitting next to him. "Yes?"

"I got offered a record deal. A big company came up to Trish after my last gig- they think I could be big!"

The silence after this statement was heavy and everyone had their eyes on Mr. Moon. Austin was biting his lip and holding Ally's hands to prevent her from chewing her hair.

"Austin," his dad began, "you know-"

"Mike." Austin's mom had spoken up. She looked at Mr. Moon. "Our son is so talented. I went to his show last week." Austin looked at his mother in shock. "And he was great! And he and Ally wrote a new song. And it was to us," she finished.

Mr. Moon continued to frown. Ally's hands were shaking, desperate to chew on her hair. Austin was focused on his parents, barely registering her nervousness.

"Mr. Moon, I sold 200 tickets for Austin's last gig. And at 8 dollars a pop! That's a lot of money!" Trish added.

"And his videos always get over a million hits!" Dez said.

"And he's so smart," Ally said, which caused Austin to look at her funny. "I write okay songs. It's with Austin's help that they turn out so great."

The table was silent. Finally, Austin's dad said something. "You know my opinion of music, Austin. And I- I can't let you do this," he said firmly. "Music is not a career option for you."

"Dad-"

"No, Austin! I've made my decision. No is no."

"But Mr. Moon-"

"Dez, you heard me."

"But that's so-"

"OUT!" Mr. Moon shouted.

Dez, Trish, and Ally all looked at him in shock. Even Mimi appeared shaken by her husband's outburst. Austin continued to look defeated in his seat.

"I will not tolerate this nonsense under my roof. All of you- out."

"Kids, I am so sorry, come to the kitchen with me," Mimi said, ushering them out of the room.

"No, Mimi. Send them home. I am done with this."

The three friends looked at Austin helplessly before they were ushered away. He didn't even look up.

After they were alone, Austin stood up and looked at his father. "Dad, I- I love music. And I love my friends. And tonight, you didn't respect either of the things I treasure most." He walked up to his room, unable to even muster the energy to slam the door.

Mr. Moon sat stunned into silence, the house echoing the coldness he felt inside.

Someone clearing their throat distracted him from his thoughts.

He looked up to see Ally, nervously pulling at her dress. "Mr. Moon, I have to say this. And I'd appreciate if you didn't interrupt." She waited for him to acknowledge what she'd said before continuing, "Austin is so talented. And he has so many fans. But the most wonderful thing about him is how genuine he is. He hasn't let this little bit of fame he already has go to his head. I mean, he still hangs out with me and let me tell you, I am not cool!" she stammered. "And he loves music. He loves it more than anything else in the world. And I just think- you know, I have stage fright. I'm letting myself keep me from my dreams. But the only thing stopping Austin is you. It's the same way with my dad- one in bazillion chance right? But my mom- she loved music. That's why I love it so much. It reminds me of her. And I don't think she'd want me to abandon music. Music speaks to people in different ways- and to me and Austin it speaks the truth. It tells us that we're doing what we should be doing and I just- I want Austin to be so happy and so successful. And if you loved him like you say you do, you would want this for him."

There was a ringing in the silence that followed.

"And, well, that's all I had to say. And that song that Austin wrote for you was amazing. I wish you could've heard it."

And with that, Ally walked out the door, leaving Mr. Moon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Ally had stayed behind at Sonic Boom by herself while Trish and Dez went to distract themselves from the horrible dinner. None of them had really gotten a chance to eat, so Trish and Dez went to the Melody Diner in the hope of actually eating.

Ally was running through the song she had attempted to write for Austin. It definitely turned out super girly, but she loved it. It was truly an Ally Dawson original. After she finished, she heard clapping.

When she turned around, Austin was standing there, a huge grin on his face. "I told you that song was brilliant!"

Ally blushed slightly before frowning. "I'm sorry tonight didn't go so well."

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Austin walked over to sit next to her. "Apparently, I owe you big time."

"What? Why?" Ally asked, confused.

"Because my parents are letting me take the record deal!"

Ally's mouth dropped. "Austin! No way!"

They hugged. "My dad said you said something to him that just, opened his eyes. So thanks Ally," Austin exclaimed.

She smiled shyly as Austin leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. The blush deepened.

"Austin, I am so happy for you!" she said, hugging him again.

"Ahem!" a loud voice interrupted them, causing them to jump away from each other.

"We were just-" Austin started.

"Uh, dancing!" Ally finished. Austin shot her a look, but they both started dancing horribly.

"Huh? What?" Dez looked at them confused. "I was just clearing my throat. I think I've got some Cha-Cha pie stuck in my throat. AHEM!" He hacked again.

Austin and Ally just shook their heads.

"Hey where's Trish?" Ally asked. "Austin has big news!"

"Guess who got a job as a janitor?" Trish's singsong voice answered.

"Um, gross Trish! But Austin has good news!"

Austin turned to Trish and Dez, who were looking at him expectantly.

"My parents are letting me take the record deal!"

Everyone shrieked and shared high fives. They started jumping around just as they had earlier that day, all of them holding hands.

When they had finally calmed down, Austin spoke up. "So how would you guys like to spend a summer in L.A.?" he asked.

"Umm, that'd be cool but there's no way I can afford that!" Ally replied.

"Well, you won't have to pay a cent!" Austin said.

"Okay, spill your guts, Austin," Trish threatened.

"Well for me to record, I have to go during summertime so I don't miss any school. That was my parents' one condition. And my condition was that y'all had to come with me. After all, I'd like to have some new songs, so I need Ally there. And they wanted to make at least two music videos, which I said was only okay if Dez got to direct them. And all of this is possible because of Trish, so she definitely has to come!" Austin explained to them.

They all looked at him in awe.

"Oh, and we'll be staying in this super sweet penthouse apartment?" he added.

"Will I need to bring my formal backpack?" Dez asked, motioning to the thing on his back.

"Maybe?" Austin answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm in!" Dez said.

"Me too!" Trish said. "So many unexplored jobs on the west coast..."

"Austin, I can't believe they agreed to let us come with you!"

"Well my parents actually helped convince them. By having you guys there, I won't 'fall into the wrong crowd.' So win-win!" he exclaimed.

"GROUP HUG!" Ally shouted, holding her arms open. They all rushed together, forming a happy Team Austin.

* * *

**A/N: The end! Ta-da! Okay, so read & review. And I hope you enjoyed this story. I've been really inspired and actually have another story already finished and ready to post! Austin & Ally are my inspiration. I've been writing non-stop the past 3 days. Which I am okay with. :)**

**PS: the song that I hear when Ally's singing the girly chase your dream song is "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus. And the masculine one is "The Truth" by Kris Allen. So y'all should check those songs out if you haven't already! Be sure to look for my new story, coming soon!**


End file.
